Yanked from the UK Traduccion
by Yoru-no-hanayome
Summary: Resumen: Mientras se investiga un asesinato en Londres, Booth y Brennan investigan a Harry Potter-Black... Traduccion autorizada de la historia con el mismo titulo, advertencias adentro y todo lo demas igual.


**YANKED FROM THE UK - Traduccion Autorizada.**

Aclaro, nada, absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece.

Los peronajes son de Harry Potter, la Warner Brothers, a Hart Hanson y a la 20th Century Fox.

Así como la Autora de esta historia es: Moriarty's Minon..

Genero: Romance/Misterio/Humor/Drama

Clasificación: M (solo para estas seguros)

Advertencias: SLASH, violencia y Gore. Después de todo, esta historia es sobre la evaluación de los cadáveres para atrapar asesinos. Y los organismos por lo general no están en la mejor forma.

Resumen: Mientras se investiga un asesinato en Londres, Booth y Brennan interrogan al asistente de la victima, Harry Potter Black. Con su jefe asesinado, Harry decide tomar una posición en el Instituto Jeffersonian bajo la dirección de Brennan. SLASH.

**Notas del autor: **Esto estuvo en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo y que necesitaba escribir, ya que me distrae. Tengan en cuenta que el Lightning Strikes sigue siendo mi prioridad # 1. Estos capítulos serán en su mayoría a corto y pasando por alto muchas de las investigaciones y centrándose mas en Harry y sus amistades con la gente del Instituto Jeffersonian.

Al igual que mis otras historias, esta contendrá SLASH (principalmente Harry/Sweets), pero nada tan grafico o intenso como en mi serie Supernatural/Crossover. Su relación va a tomar un largo plazo para empezar, por lo que Harry puede tener varias parejas antes de Sweets.

Para los fans de Bones por ahí, el titulo de la historia no es un error. Se que el episodio de la temporada 4 se llama "Yanks in the UK" pero yo quería manipularla para mis propios fines. Me gusta el título, ya que describe muy bien la situación de Harry y refleja es episodio de Bones en el cual estoy interesado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry se había presentado a trabajar esa mañana, nunca había esperado encontrar que su jefe había sido asesinado la noche anterior. Además, nunca había esperado estar en una sala de interrogatorios para el mediodía. Tampoco había previsto ser interrogado por un agente especial del FBI, Seeley Booth y su socia, la reconocida antropóloga forense la Dra. Temperance Brennan.<p>

Harry estudio a la mujer, por primera vez sintió lo que los otros magos y brujas sintieron cuando se encontraron con el niño que vivió. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una celebridad que había cogido en realidad su atención antes. La experiencia fue sorprendentemente desconocida y no del todo desconcertante.

"Usted es el señor Black?"- el agente del FBI le preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, volviendo la atención de la antropóloga que fue la mejor en su campo en su empleo. Curso estudios en la sala especial de agentes y se pregunto por que no había tomado mas de un interés en el. El hombre era guapo en el sentido clásico de músculos fuertes y duros de cabeza. Definitivamente un macho alfa, pensó.

"Su trabajo para el Dr. Wexler es impresionante"- le felicito la Dra. Brennan, hojeando la carpeta personal de Harry con evidente interés.

"Viniendo de usted, , eso es un halago increíble. Gracias".

"No hay de que"- su sonrisa era cálida.

Harry miro, divertido como el agente Booth se acerco más a su pareja. "Bones, se supone que no hay que felicitar al sospechoso de asesinato".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- Brennan le pregunto totalmente desconcertada. "¿Hay un momento mas apropiado para dar a conocer cumplidos?"

Harry se inclino hacia delante. "Creo que no hay mal momento para dar a alguien un cumplido".

Como la miro victoriosamente al hombre junto a ella, el agente del FBI rodó sus ojos de exasperación. Harry sonrío internamente, maravillado por su camaradería fácil. Le recordaba intensamente al humor que había compartido con Ron y Hermione durante la guerra.

"Mira, por favor, ¿solo podemos volver al interrogatorio?" el agente Booth le pregunto a la mujer, cerrando su carpeta y tomando la de ella. "¿Por favor?"

Brennan le asintió con la cabeza al hombre para continuar.

"Ahora bien, ¿Cómo de bien conocía al Dr. Wexler?"

"Comencé a trabajar para Ian Wexler en enero, así que mas de medio año"- Harry respondió con calma, manteniendo contacto visual con el agente del FBI. "Yo soy uno de sus estudiantes de postgrado"

"¿Usted no se refiere a el como el Dr. Wexler?" Brennan le preguntó, mirando a su pareja con las cejas arqueada. "Hasta ahora todos sus estudiantes no se han referido a el con tanta familiaridad".

"Yo diría que Ian y yo estábamos un poco mas cerca que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes"- respondió Harry. "Por lo menos el resto de los estudiantes varones"

"¿Estas sugiriendo que Ian estaba durmiendo con sus alumnas?" el agente Booth le pregunto. Harry podía decir que el no fue el primero en insinuar lo mismo.

"Esta claro que no es una sugerencia formada por primera vez"- señalo Harry. "Yo espero que alguien haya confesado de su gran interés en las parejas sexuales"

"Lo que significa que no se limito a jugar al doctor con sus estudiantes femeninas"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, viendo el choque en la cara de la . Se pregunto brevemente si Ian había estado interesado en ella. Mientras miraba el cuerpo de famosos antropólogos forenses, sabía que no eran del tipo que pudiera incitar a Ian Wexler.

Ella era hermosa y tenía un cerebro que coincidía con… solo con el de Ian.

Y Harry debe reconocer, esas fueron las mismas cualidades que había elaborado Ian a Harry.

"¿Estabas durmiendo con el Dr. Wexler también?"- Booth le pregunto, cambiando de puesto incómodamente en su asiento. "¿De modo que es por eso que te refieres a el en términos tan personales?"

"Eso explicaría por que se le dio responsabilidades mucho mas que sus compañeros de posgrado"- intervino Brennan.

Harry se sentó recto en su silla. "Mis habilidades en la ciencia forense, mi dedicación a mi trabajo y mi singular ámbito de estudiar son las razones por las que el haya invertido tanta confianza en mi, nada mas"

"Ah, pero no dijo si estaba durmiendo con el o no"- señalo el agente Booth a cabo, buscando como un predador que había capturado el olor de su presa.

"Nunca me acosté con el Dr. Wexler"- Harry contesto, decidido a llamar a Ian por su nombre apropiado a partir de entonces. "No importa cuantas veces intentó seducirme"

"Entonces que, ¿vino a usted demasiadas veces y lo mato?- el agente continuo, sin problemas de cambiar su argumento. "¿Tal vez el siguió un poco emprendedor en su enfoque y acabo de… usted mismo se defendió? ¿O tal vez usted se disgusto tanto con sus avances y deseaba mostrarle la forma recta de su rechazo definitivo?-

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante las sugerencias del hombre. Tanto la Dra. Brennan y el agente Booth se sorprendieron de su diversión súbita.

"¿Tal vez el esta loco?"- la le susurró a su compañero. "¿Traemos a Sweets para evaluarlo?-

Lo que hizo a Harry reír incluso más. "Perdóname, Agente Booth, Dra., Brennan. Es solo que… soy gay, por lo que no es ninguno de esos escenarios, incluso cerca de ser preciso"

"Si usted es realmente gay, ¿Por qué no acabo por dormir con el?"

Harry miro fijamente al agente, preguntándose si la pregunta del hombre iba en serio o no. "El hecho de que sea gay no significa que sea fácil, agente Booth".

Para su crédito, el agente especial en realidad parecía un poco avergonzado por su pregunta.

"Soy un profesional, agente Booth"- continuo Harry, volviendo los ojos a la . No podía explicar por que, pero sentía la necesidad de defender su reputación frente a su ídolo. "Yo no podría dormir con mi jefe… no importa cuan brillante es su reputación en la cama"

"No fue nuestra intención ofender"- Brennan se disculpo en nombre de su pareja.

"Es una técnica de interrogatorio, entiendo"- dijo Harry diplomáticamente, mirando a la agente del FBI. "Simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo efectivo que fue hasta ahora"

Bones se aclaro la garganta. "De todos modos, usted es uno de los estudiante de posgrado único que no tiene una coartada en el expediente sin embargo…"

"Yo estaba en casa"- respondió Harry, llenando el espacio que el agente había dejado colgada en la conversación.

"¿Cualquier persona puede verificar eso?"- el agente continuo.

"De acuerdo a los informes de prensa, el Dr. Wexler fue asesinado a las 3 de la mañana"- dijo Harry convergente. Espero a que la pareja comprendiera su significado antes de darse cuenta de que iba a tener que señalar lo obvio. "Es un poco tarde para estar fuera y ser observado por los testigos, ¿no le parece? Francamente me sorprende que muchos de mis compañeros tengan una coartada comprobable para un asesinato a las 3 de la mañana".

Una luz humorística entro en los ojos del agente del FBI. "En realidad la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en el lugar de Wexler cavar… de trabajo o pasando su tiempo con otros"

"Esta dando a entender que todos estaban durmiendo con los demás"- agrego la , dando a Harry un guiño de complicidad.

"Tengo que darte las gracias"

"No hay problema"- dijo el científico, recostándose en su silla feliz de haber sido capaz de explicar algo a otra persona. Una mirada desde Booth conjunto de espaldas en la pista derecha de conversación. "¿Hay alguna otra manera que tienes para demostrar que no asesinaste a Ian Wexler?"

"¿No acaba ella de tomar literalmente mi palabra?"- pregunto Harry esperanzado. El no se sorprendió cuando sus investigadores negaron con la cabeza.

"En ese caso… yo estoy dispuesto a tomar una prueba de polígrafo, y una muestra de ADN en caso de encontrar pruebas para comparar con el futuro. Para mi, como eliminar a un sospechoso, desde luego"

La sonrío. "Eso seria muy útil, gracias."

El agente del FBI se limitó a asentir. "Estaremos en contacto para establecer la prueba del polígrafo"

"¿Así que estoy libre de irme?" –preguntó Harry, ya levantándose de la mesa de interrogatorio.

El Agente Booth asintió con la cabeza, sacando el archivo personal del siguiente empleado que estaban pensando en interrogar.

Harry les deseo un buen día antes de salir de la sala de interrogatorios.

No volvió a ver como la tenía su expediente personal de regreso de la pila de descartes de su pareja y lo puso en su bolso. El Agente Booth simplemente enarcó una ceja, pero por lo demás no dio ninguna indicación de que vio sus acciones.

* * *

><p>"¿Hay alguien en casa?"- gritó Harry al entrar en el vestíbulo de la mansión Black.<p>

Los tacones de Andrómeda Tonks hicieron clic sobre el mármol y esta entro por un pasillo lateral. Harry se maravillo ante la belleza de la mujer a pesar de su edad. Durante la guerra – y sobre todo después – la mujer se había vuelto absolutamente solitaria. No es que Harry pudiera culpar a la mujer, después de perder a su marido, su única hija y a su yerno.

Pero Teddy había cambiado todo eso. Para los dos.

Harry había sentido la muerte de sus amigos y su familia sustituta mucho, si no más, que el resto del mundo mágico. Si una mujer tan fuerte como Andromeda podía extinguirse bajo la presión de la pena, Harry debió haber sido un desastre absoluto.

Teddy había traído un nuevo significado a sus vidas. Harry se avergonzó de que había evitado ver a su ahijado durante tanto tiempo, miedo de percibir en el niño un doloroso recordatorio de lo que había perdido. Pero la ayuda de Andrómeda, junto a Teddy, les había enseñado a ambos el milagro de la vida una vez más, la belleza de amar a otra persona sin condiciones.

Andromeda envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry en un abrazo apretado, arrastrándolo de vuelta al presente, sus brazos le devolvieron el abrazo de forma automática, tan acostumbrado a su estilo de saludo.

"Harry, es una sorpresa"- saludo calurosamente a su oído "Y ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que no debes gritar y solamente pedir a un elfo domestico para encontrarme? Además, ¿pensé que estarías en tu trabajo?"

Harry se pregunto el tono que ella uso en su pregunta, oyendo la pregunta mas profunda. A veces pensaba que Andromeda ponía el grito en el cielo por Teddy estos diez últimos años, pero Harry también.

"Mi jefe fue asesinado ayer por la noche"- le respondió el, colgando la chaqueta en la barandilla. Dejo constancia de que esta se tensaba por su respuesta, deseando no haber sido tan brusco con su respuesta. Andromeda no manejaba la noticia de una muerte tan bien.

"No estaba dirigido hacia ti ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto"- aseguro el –"Era un tipo _muggle _de _muggle _de la delincuencia. Nada que ver conmigo o cualquier otra actividad Mortifaga"

Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia su manga izquierda, antes de volver a su cara. "¿Estas seguro?

Harry tomo la mano y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas."Positivo"

Sus hombros se levantaron y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. "En ese caso, ¿tienes el día libre?"

Harry asintió con cautela. Andromeda no lo dejaría utilizar su día libre a su ventaja.

"Excelente, tu me puedes ayudar a seleccionar los colores de las paredes de la casa en Glasgow"- dijo, dando la vuelta por el pasillo que había entrado antes. Harry suspiro, pero la siguió obedientemente a la cocina, donde ejemplos de los diferentes colores de la pintura cubría la mesa del desayuno.

Harry gimió al recordar la última vez que le habían pedido mirar esos muchos ejemplos de pintura.

Desde que Harry y Andromeda habían decidido formar un equipo para cuidar de Teddy, habían creado varios objetivos por si mismos. En la parte superior de la lista, era asegurarse de que Teddy tuviera la mejor vida posible. De hecho, ese fue el único razonamiento que había convencido a Andromeda para vivir en la mansión Black fuera de Londres. Ella se negó absolutamente en volver a Grimmauld Place… Harry no podía culparla.

La renovación de la mansión Black, había sido un proyecto que había mantenido a Andromeda distraída, en el momento en que Harry estaba cuidando de Teddy. Después de su impresionante éxito con la casa, en donde Andrómeda y Teddy actualmente viven, se habían trasladado a la resurrección de las propiedades de la familia Black en todo el mundo.

Aunque Harry no vive de la misma forma como Teddy y Andromeda, paso la mayor parte de sus horas de vigilia allí. De hecho, la única vez que paso en su apartamento, fue cuando estaba durmiendo. Ni siquiera mantenía su ropa en el apartamento, solo un suministro de emergencia para el trabajo. Toda su ropa estaba en una habitación que Andromeda le permitió usar en la mansión.

Harry se había visto obligado a cambiar su nombre por el de Potter a Black con el fin de ser plenamente el heredero de Sirius en la familia Black. El había estado en contra del cambio en un principio, pero al final había llegado a disfrutar de su nuevo nombre. Había obligado a la prensa en no solo verlo como El-niño-Que-Vivió, sino como un adulto con la riqueza y el poder de su nombre.

También disfruto de que había una manera de recordar y reconocer a Sirius en su vida cotidiana. Le gustaba bromear a Teddy que entre su nombre de doble significado y que el padrino de Teddy tenia las tres cubierta del Merodeador. Había dejado de lado convenientemente la existencia de Peter Pettigrew.

Andromeda había tomado la mayor parte de las presiones políticas de los jóvenes de los hombros de Harry. Había sido el apoyo del público desde el mundo mágico para que Harry postulase para un cargo, pero el no tenia ningún deseo de convertirse en un político. El sirvió a su objetivo lo suficientemente bien como un símbolo de cambio en el publico.

Como un verdadero Black, Andrómeda ejerció poder político de su familia con la gracia absoluta y la capacidad. Harry asistió a los eventos políticos que le pidió que escribieron y los controles de grasa a las organizaciones de caridad que ella escogió para el. En su mayor parte, fue la bandera que ondeo en todos los demás rostros. Pero el confiaba en ella para realizar cambios de gran alcance en el mundo mágico…después de todo, eso es por lo que su hija murió.

"Creo que me gusta este púrpura oscuro Harry"- Andrómeda interrumpió su paseo por el carril de la memoria. "¿Qué te parece?

"Uno sabe que hay una sola manera en que veo colores de la pintura"- le sonrío Harry a la mujer mayo.

"Drachna"- dijo Andrómeda con calma al aire. Un segundo mas tarde, un duende de casa apareció en la cocina, mirando a Andrómeda expectante.

"Bienvenido a casa, Señor Harry"- Drachna lo saludo. "¿Usted me llamo señora Andrómeda?

"¿Te importa preguntarle a Teddy que venga a la cocina, Drachna?- pregunto cortésmente. "Dígale que su padrino esta aquí."

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿No querías darle una sorpresa?"

Andromeda negó con la cabeza en exasperación. "El va a llegar mas rápido si sabe que tu estas esperando por el".

"¿En serio?

"Por supuesto, el chico te adora"

"A medida que tu lo haces"

Ella negó a su comentario de inmediato. "Es tan solo tres años lejos de ser adolescente, Harry. No quiere venir cuando su abuela llama, el prefiere a su padrino favorito"

Harry se estremeció. "No me lo recuerdes. El niño será mas que un puñado de adolescente".

Andromeda le sonrío, pero retuvo su respuesta al escuchar el sonido de golpear de los pies sobre el mármol acercándose a la cocina. Harry sonrío ampliamente, al ver como un niño de nueve años Teddy Lupin corría a la habitación.

"Hey, Squirt"- saludo Harry antes de haber quedado sin aire de cómo Teddy se abalanzo sobre el. "Cuidado, que este padrino se esta poniendo viejo".

Andromeda gruño en respuesta a su comentario.

Teddy se alejo sonriendo, en un parpadeo, su pelo cambio de color marrón a oro por su felicidad. Harry supo que Remus y Tonks estarían orgullosos de su único hijo, aunque solo pudieron ver lo que un hombre joven y guapo había producido. Harry sabia que iba a ser una pesadilla cuando el niño comenzara Hogwarts, y las chicas tenían la edad suficiente para fijarse en el.

"Necesitamos ayuda con la elección de algunos colores de la pintura"- al tanto de Andromeda, Teddy se volvió con una mirada oscura sobre ella, su pelo convirtiéndose en un marrón mas oscuro de lo normal.

"No me gusta cuando tu me ayudas"- puso mala cara el chico, volviendo la expresión hacia su padrino. Harry se rió entre dientes para demostrar que el no seria de ayuda en la lucha contra Andromeda. Si tuviera que elegir los colores de su ahijado, tendría que sufrir junto con el.

Teddy pareció leer la expresión de su padrino, en lo que rodeaba sus ojos antes de marchar dramáticamente a la mesa y sentarse. "¿Cual estas mirando?".

Andromeda le sonrío a Harry sobre la cabeza de su nieto, antes de deslizar una hija de color púrpura sobre la mesa. Teddy lo cogió y lo estudio antes de apretar los ojos y contener la respiración. Harry le decía en broma que era la cara de Teddy parecía de estreñimiento, muy a disgusto interminable de su ahijado.

Andromeda y Harry vieron como el pelo de Teddy se volvía lentamente del mismo color que la muestra de pintura. Harry pasó la mano por el pelo morado ya oscuro antes de aplaudir a su ahijado. Teddy se volvió con una mirada orgullosa a el antes de que su pelo volviera de nuevo a su original color marrón rojizo.

"Te estas volviendo muy bueno en eso"- Harry le felicito.

Andromeda asintió en acuerdo. "La Medi-Bruja dice que solo necesitaba practicar sus habilidades. Su madre era de la misma manera"-

La sonrisa de orgullo de Teddy vacilo un poco a la mención de su madre. Harry le apretó el hombro ligeramente con comodidad, pero por lo demás no indico que había visto la expresión de Teddy. Si había un rasgo que Teddy había heredado de su padre, era que Remus Lupin nunca había sido un deseo de la simpatía o compasión.

"¿Qué hay de uno verde al final?"- Harry sugirió, contagiando a Andrómeda. Ella asintió en comprensión a su plan para conseguir que Teddy practicara sus talentos con más regularidad. "Podría ser un color Slytherin, puede tener un aspecto agradable en la mansión de Glasgow".

"Vale la pena un tiro"

Teddy gruño, pero cumplió, extendiendo la mano para tener la hoja. "Tu sabes, entiendo lo que ustedes dos están haciendo. No soy estúpido"

Harry sonrío. "No se de lo que estas hablando".

Teddy le sonrío antes de volver su atención de nuevo a su tarea, haciendo muecas hasta que su pelo comenzó a convertirse en remolinos de color verde claro.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

Harry estaba a punto de salir de su oficina cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer a la Dra., Brennan y al Agente Booth, quienes se cernían en su puerta.

"Pasen, por favor"- Harry les saludo al redondear la cubierta para estrechar sus manos.

"Fue una sorpresa agradable".

"Nosotros solamente nos marchábamos a Washington cuando Bones vio su oficina"- explico Booth, tomando asiento en el mostrador de Harry. "Ella quería decir Adiós".

"Escuche que había arrestado a dos de los estudiantes del "- comento Harry volviendo a sentarse en su propio escritorio. "Espero que no estén aquí para detenerme también. Seria una manera horrible de terminar el día".

La le sonrío cortésmente. "En realidad, yo iba a preguntar cuales serian sus planes ahora que Ian ha sido asesinado".

Harry miro a la mujer por un momento, preguntándose como alguien andaba diciendo esas cosas por el estilo. Se supone que cuando uno es el miembro principal en su campo y un autor de mayor venta, puede ser tan contundente como le guste.

"Yo no había pensado en eso, en realidad"- contesto Harry con sinceridad. "Supongo que van a traer a alguien nuevo, pero no tengo idea si van a quedarse con todos o no. Supongo que habrá algunos recortes. El Dr. Wexler fue un poco mas liberal en el numero de estudiantes de postgrado que asumió"

La compartió una mirada con su pareja antes de volverse hacia el.

"Recientemente tuve una abertura en el Jeffersonian… que yo no estoy buscando para reemplazar a tiempo completo. Simplemente seria una oportunidad para aprender y observar. Me temo que no se paga muy bien".

"Lo siento"- Harry farfulló- "Pero ¿estas preguntando si me gustaría ocupar el puesto?

"Ya tengo seis estudiantes de postgrado en un horario rotativo, y estoy indecisa para añadir un séptimo"- explico la . "Sin embargo, Ian estaba muy impresionado por su trabajo. Como yo francamente, pero creo que podría enseñar muchas cosas".

"Y ella no ha tenido un estrabismo con una especialidad en las ciencias ocultas"- agrego Booth con una sonrisa.

"¿Un estrabismo?- pregunto Harry, de repente siendo como un muggle que llama a un muggle, por primera vez.

"Usted sabe, por que entrecerrar los ojos cuando estas estudiando las cosas" – respondió Booth, lo que demuestra con sus propios ojos y la mímica mirando a través de un microscopio.

"Espero que esto no sea como lo miro"- murmuro Harry.

"Entiendo que es una decisión muy importante, así que voy a darle un tiempo para que piense en ello"- dijo Brennan, de pie.

Harry se levanto y tomo la tarjeta de negocios de la mujer antes de estrechar sus dos manos. "Hare dar una gran cantidad de examen, cueste lo que cueste, por favor, se que sabe que estoy halagado de que me tenga en cuenta a mi"

"Espero con interés tener noticias de usted, Señor Black"

* * *

><p>Harry espero para hablar de la oferta de la hasta que Teddy hubiera estado por acostarse en la noche. Aunque el estuviera seguro que Andrómeda había visto su ansiedad y entusiasmo hasta el final de la cena.<p>

"Por lo tanto"- pregunto ella tan pronto como Teddy con un pijama con el tema de Quidditch desapareció de la vista. "¿Qué te ha estado molestando tanto? Te derramaste mantequilla en los pantalones sin darte cuenta".

Harry echo un vistazo a la mancha oscura en su parte superior del muslo e hizo una mueca. Andrómeda agitó su varita y la mancha se evaporó.

"Gracias"

"Por lo menos ahora se de quien es la culpa de los modales ridículos que Teddy tiene en la mesa"

"Recibí una oferta de trabajo hoy" – confeso Harry vacilante.

Las cejas de Andrómeda se elevaron. "Eso fue rápido. ¿No que tu jefe acaba de morir?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Había Americanos en el Instituto de Jeffersonian allí para ayudar al Scotland Yard en su investigación. Uno de ellos era bastante famoso en realidad"

"¿Y ellos te ofrecieron un trabajo?"

"Si"

"¿En Estados Unidos?"

"Si"

"¿Cuándo comenzarías?"

"Ponto"

"Bueno… dijiste que si, ¿verdad?"

La cabeza de Harry rota hasta mirar a Andrómeda. Por su parte, la mujer se rio de su expresión atónita.

"¿Crees que debería decir que si?"

Andrómeda despidió con un gesto su pregunta como si la insultara. "Por supuesto, chico tonto. ¿Por qué no dirías que si?"

"Tendría que salir de Gran Bretaña… y yo nunca le haría eso a Teddy"- Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración. "Y no puedo llevar a Teddy conmigo".

"¿Y por que eso?". Andrómeda exigió. "Teddy no comenzara Hogwarts durante otro año. Esto siempre lo haría bueno para conseguir alguna cultura en el antes de ir. Los Black solían hacernos ir al extranjero durante varios años para experimentar cuanto mejor era la vida fuera de Gran Bretaña"

Ambos rieron en silencio ante la arrogante historia de la familia Black.

"Tu tienes responsabilidades aquí"- argumentó Harry. "No serias capaz de venir también"

"Siempre puedo visitarlos"- respondió en voz baja. "Siempre se puede visitar".

"¿Tenemos algunas propiedades en D.C.? pregunto Harry, ya quedándose sin excusas para rechazar a la .

"No, pero tenemos bastante dinero para comprar el Jeffersonian y solamente movernos hasta ahí"- bromeo Andrómeda, aunque Harry dudara que ella estuviera demasiado lejos. Últimamente el había comprobado que su fortuna no había disminuido mucho, sobre todo ya que el había combinado las bóvedas de la familia Potter con las de los Black.

"Yo también podría tomar un descanso"- admitió ella, la vergüenza escrita en su cara. "Me encanta Teddy, tu sabes que lo hago. Pero el se hace mas grande y hay menos que pueda hacer por el… menos y menos puedo mantenerlo levantado".

Harry le puso una mano en la rodilla a Andrómeda a modo de consolación. "Yo debería estar haciendo mas ahora de todos modos. Tomaste los primeros diez años, voy a tomas los próximos diez"

Andrómeda lo miro con ojos agradecidos. "El esta llegando a esa edad en la que necesita un hombre para hablar de todos modos".

Harry gruñó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer. "No me lo recuerdes. He tenido una pesadilla real en darle la "conversación". ¿Seguro que no será demasiado aburrido? Siempre puedo mandarlo de vuelta aquí y tu le podrías explicar eso de las aves y las abejas le…"

"Disfruto de los juegos políticos que consigo jugar en el Wizengamot, Harry, ellos me mantendrán bastante ocupada mientras tu estas en Estados Unidos"- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Si estas segura?"

Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza. "Solamente no hagas esperar demasiado tiempo a las visitas"

Harry se volvió hacia el pasillo oscuro donde sabía que Teddy había estado escuchando su conversación. "¿Qué dices, Squirt? ¿Quieres ver si Estados Unidos puede sobrevivir a nosotros dos?"

Los pies descalzos de Teddy trotaron el la luz de la sala de estar. El pudo haber llevado una expresión culpable al ser pillado en pleno espionaje, pero la excitada mirada en su cara delato sus sentimientos verdaderos.

"Creo que vamos a Estados Unidos"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo.

Se que el progreso es un poco apresurado (así como la información de fondo), pero quiero al Harry Jeffersonian tan pronto como sea posible. Me gusta la idea de Teddy, por que me gusta leer Fics después de Hogwarts donde él esta cuidando del pequeño. Además pensé que seria una buena adición a su carácter cuando tratara con los trabajadores de Jeffersonian.

Para aquellos preocupados sobre mí eliminando a los estudiantes graduados de otros, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Los seis de los asistentes originales estarán allí. Siempre me sentí como en el Show, que formaron sus propias amistades fuera del Jeffersonian donde ellos se discuten tener que lidiar con Brennan y el resto de su pandilla.

El capitulo siguiente será el primer día de trabajo de Harry.

**Notas de la traductora.**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado la traducción, es a primera vez que me atrevo a traducir algo, fue un verdadero suplicio hacerlo, por que los capítulos son tan largos y uno tiene que buscar el significado que mas encaje con cada palabra, es mucho esfuerzo.

Pero bueno, yo quería hacer la traducción de esta historia, que a mi me encanto.

Dejen Review diciéndome lo mal que traduzco o los bien que lo hago, ustedes deciden, además de que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Eso si, la historia va por el capitulo trece, por lo que todavía no esta completa.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
